James, te quiero
by Feernanda
Summary: En una clase de Pociones, Lily le revela a Marlene McKinnon que su poción de Amortentia olía a la fragancia de Potter, a su esencia natural. Y por supuesto no piensa revelárselo, pero nunca cuenta con que Black estuviera escuchando su conversación...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de la Señora J.K. Rowling *w*, lo único mío es la trama. **

* * *

><p>La tarde era hermosa. El cielo era azul, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban… definitivamente era un día que Lily describiría como <em>hermoso<em>. Y justo por esa razón estaba sentada bajo un árbol en los jardines de la escuela, estudiando, en lugar de la biblioteca… para poder aspirar la frescura del ambiente.

Si, si… todo era demasiado perfecto hasta que una sombra comenzó a obstruir el paso de la luz sobre su libro de Pociones, y Lily no necesitaba levantar la mirada para saber quién era, porque podía percibir su aroma a césped recién podado, a frescura, a bosque... tal como a ella le gustaba.

— ¿Qué quieres Potter?— preguntó cansina y sin voltear, fingiendo no poner demasiada atención… _aunque en realidad si lo hacía._

— ¡Ajá! Lo sabía— exclamó una voz socarrona y triunfadora, que no era la de Potter como ella creía sino la de…

— ¡Black!— gruñó mientras se giraba hacia él, y se levantaba de un brinco.

— ¿Decepcionada?— se mofaba Sirius con su típica sonrisa ladeada —Apuesto que pensabas que era James ¿ah?—

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó ya Mosqueda, y sin aceptarlo… intrigada, ¿por qué Black olía igual que Potter?

—Sólo confirmaba mi teoría— sonrió —Así que tienes bien identificado a mi amigo ¿eh?— decía mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza —Evans, mi querida cuñada… deberías ser menos obvia— sugirió ganándose una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

—No sé de qué demonios me hablas, y ¿sabes? tengo mejores cosas por hacer que estar escuchando tus estupideces— exclamó enojada mientras tomaba su libro y se encaminaba hacia las puertas del castillo.

—Oh… ahora le dices estúpida a la verdad, vamos empeorando— le gritó a lo lejos, intuyendo que la haría enojar más.

El morocho se quedó parado bajo el árbol, mientras otros tres chicos se paraban junto a él y uno de ellos, con gafas y cabello castaño, poco más alto que él recargaba el brazo sobre su hombro.

— ¿Y bien?— inquirió James con la ceja levantada, mirando con curiosidad a Sirius, al igual que Peter y Remus.

—Considerate ganador, mi teoría fue confirmada— le contestó sonriendo —Por cierto, toma tu túnica… la necesitarás— dijo sacándose la capa y entregándosela a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que con su túnica puesta Lily pensaría que eras James?— preguntó Peter intrigado, con los ojos bien abiertos y su espalda encorvada, como siempre.

—Cola gusano, mi querido encorvado… es simple, en la clase de Slughorn, justo cuando hicimos esa poción de amortentia, escuché como Evans le contaba a McKinnon que olía igual que James— explicó mientras Lupin, y los otros dos chicos asentían.

—Muy inteligente— comentó Lunático con una sonrisa —Es la oportunidad que esperabas Cornamenta— codeó al chico de gafas que asintió.

—Aquí voy— dijo tronándose los dedos y girando la cabeza como si de una batalla se tratara.

—Vamos Rocky, "nada acaba hasta que tu sientes que acaba"— citó Sirius y luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con un ligero empujón, incitándolo a ir.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es Rocky?— preguntó mirando a su amigo extrañado, al igual que Remus y Peter.

—Nada… una película _muggle _que anuncian en esa caja parlante que tienen exhibiendo en las tiendas de Londres— relató mientras volvía a empujar a su amigo.

—Por su puesto canuto— murmuró el licántropo —vamos James, se hace tarde— lo apresuró.

—Si es cierto, bien… ahí voy— dio una bocanada de aire y se adelantó corriendo hasta el castillo.

Estaba nervioso, no lo negaba. Y es que luego de tantos intentos fallidos con su pelirroja, ¡por fin tenía una oportunidad! Esperaba que Merlín estuviera de su lado esa tarde y le ayudara para que Lily no estuviera de mal humor, aunque no podía decir que no le encantaban sus mejillas sonrojadas por el coraje, o sus ojos brillando de maldad, o… _¡basta James!_ Se regañó.

—Vence con osadía y pierde con clase— murmuró frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando hubo llegado a la torre.

Al entrar en la sala común, sintió las miradas de sus compañeros posarse sobre él, y como de costumbre no se inmutó… sólo se limitó a pasear su mirada por la redondez del lugar y detenerse en la cabellera pelirroja en el sofá junto a la ventana.

Con una última bocanada de aire se acercó hasta llegar junto a ella, y decidió que esta vez no sería el gilipollas de siempre, no… esta vez sería educado.

—Hola Lily— saludó cortés.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida, con una ceja arqueada y los labios ligeramente entre abiertos.

—Hola James— dijo la chica, devolviéndole la sorpresa al morocho, ¿ya no era Potter? No es que le disgustara, su nombre sonaba bien en los labios de _su_ chica pero… ¿cuándo había dejado de llamarle Potter?

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— le preguntó conteniendo sus ganas de abalanzarse y pasarle un brazo por la espalda, como hacia siempre.

—Adelante— dijo señalando el sofá frente a ella, y no le sorprendió que el chico hiciera caso omiso y tomará asiento a su lado — ¿Y bien?— inquirió mirándolo de soslayo, algo nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

James recargó sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, suspiró y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando unos mechones rebeldes caer… algo sumamente atractivo para la Gryffindor.

—Pues… es complejo explicarte algo que ya sabes— soltó sinceramente mientras retomaba su posición anterior.

—Sé muchas cosas… ¿algo en especial?— el chico frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas?

—Bien Lily, hablaré claro— dijo serio —Estoy seguro de que sabes perfectamente que me gustas… y mucho— comenzó haciéndola enrojecer, aunque estaba tan ocupado hablando que ni siquiera lo notó —de verdad eres la primera chica con la que realmente quiero algo serio, pero tú realmente no muestras mucho interés— continuaba —… y quiero decirte que esta es la última vez que intento algo, si después de que te lo pregunte por millonésima vez y me dices que no… ya no te molestaré más, te dejaré tranquila con tu amiguito Quejicus, lo prometo— juró y ahora sí, le volteó a ver.

Evans estaba completamente confundida, su cabeza aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que él le decía. ¿La iba a dejar en paz? ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Un hueco en su corazón se hizo notorio al escuchar sus últimas palabras, ¿qué pasaría entonces con ella? ¿La dejaría? ¡Pero si ella no quería que la dejara! Segundos antes había recibido el consejo de su amiga Marlene de ser ella quien confesara, ¡por supuesto que no iba a dejarlo ir!

— Entonces Lily… ¿quieres ser mi novia?— Esa pregunta se repitió en la cabeza de la chica como campanas llamando a los fieles, y no es que no se lo esperara pero… nunca se lo había imaginado realmente.

Lo miró durante unos segundos a los ojos, no dijo nada sólo lo miró y supo entonces que le quería, y que el que hubiera sido su olor el que había emanado de su poción no era simple coincidencia, por Merlín santo ¡James Potter le gustaba!

Dejó su libro de lado y tímidamente –aunque no lento-, se acercó hasta él y con sus rostros a la misma distancia respondió.

—Saca tus conclusiones— el chico no tuvo tiempo ni de captar la frase porque Lily ya había juntado sus labios con los de él.

Fue un leve roce de labios, únicamente eso, pero el sentir la textura suave de los labios finos y carnosos de la chica de ojos esmeralda, el mundo pareció detenerse, porque sólo existían él y Lily en ese momento, sólo ellos dos… nadie más.

Cuando ella se separó no dijo nada, simplemente recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del Gryffindor y sonrió dulcemente. Al sentir un brazo de James rodearle la cintura y el otro posarse sobre su cabello, jugueteando con él, cerró sus ojos instantáneamente… dejándose llevar.

— ¿Deberé tomar eso como un sí?— preguntó divertido, sonriendo de lado… como a ella le derretía.

—Te dije que sacaras tus conclusiones— sonrió

—Entonces… supondré que decidiste dejar de intentarlo con el Calamar e intentarlo conmigo— bromeó ganándose un golpe leve de su ahora novia, acompañada de una risita juguetona.

—James…— lo llamó Lily mientras se despegaba de él y volvía a clavar sus ojos verdes en los avellana.

— ¿Si?— preguntó con la ceja arqueada, algo intrigado.

—Te quiero— le susurró, sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

—Yo mucho más pelirroja, te quiero más…— declaró abrazándola de nuevo, para quedarse así… el resto de la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Este one, nació de una tarde de inspiración, escuchando a The Beatles, y bueno... espero que les guste ;) Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja... así que sean lindos y díganme que les pareció en un review ¿si?:D<strong>

**Un beso!**

**Feer lml**


End file.
